


Sex and Firefly

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Firefly References, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one written for the "Ain't nothin' easy about . . ."  challenge on NFA.  I'm not as sure about this one, but it was clamoring to be written.  </p>
<p>Gibbs overhears more than he ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Firefly

“And then, I caught myself staring at him again. I feel like a teenage girl, Abs. What in the hell am I supposed to do?” Tony sighed, and Gibbs could hear his dejection. 

He was intrigued. He didn't even know DiNozzo batted for both teams. He kept listening, knowing that Abby usually gave pretty good advice. “Honey,” Abby's voice was low and sure, and Gibbs knew she was just about to say something profound. “You've got to do something about this. Either find another guy to fuck it out of you, or confront him.” And again, Abigail Scuito did not disappoint. That was good advice. 

“Just that easy?” His voice was skeptical. 

“Hell no, cutie. Ain't nothin' easy about sex. I mean, physically, yeah. Slot A into Tab B. Or two tabs together. Or two slots together. But . . . everybody gets off. Then, everything changes. You look at them, and if it was good, your blood boils for more. And if it wasn't, you feel ashamed that you couldn't _make_ it good for 'em. Believe me I know.” 

“Oh,God,” Tony lowered his own voice, and Gibbs knew he was quoting something. He rolled his eyes as Tony continued. “I _can't_ know that.” 

“Firefly! Good reference. I didn't know you'd watched it.” Abby chuckled softly. 

“I saw the series, _and_ the Big Damn Movie. Don't tell McGee,” Tony threatened. 

“Oh, but it'd be so fun. He could be Simon, and you could be Mal.” There was a pause. “No. You'd be Jayne. Gibbs'd be Mal.” 

“Much better,” Tony agreed, and Gibbs wondered if he'd given her that stare. “Ziva's not Zoë, though, for all that both start with a Z.” He sighed. 

“No, Kate would've made a kickass Zoë, though.” Abby replied, a little bit of sadness in her voice, like every other time she spoke of their lost team member. 

Tony hummed his agreement. “She and I would've had the opposite histories. I mean, I was the one who'd been working with him, and she was the one who'd just joined up. Kind of for money, too.” 

Abby laughed. “Does that make me Kaylee? And who's River?” 

Tony probably shrugged, Gibbs figured. “The metaphor starts to break down. Though, you are a lot like Kaylee. Hence the quote.” Gibbs could hear the grin in his voice. “Anyway, back to my current problem. I really don't want to be shot. Or lose my job. I mean, I don't even know if he swings that way.” Gibbs winced. He knew how that went. It was rough when you fell for somebody and they probably didn't feel the same way. It made you feel like a junior high kid again. 

“I don't think he'd _shoot_ you, honey. You're too valuable to the team.” Gibbs was confused by this. Did he have a crush on Vance? That was way out there. Besides, the man was married, and as far as he knew, only interested in women. Something began stirring in his mind, and he pursed his lips, unable to reach it. It'd come, he knew. Or, he'd find out just by continuing to listen. 

“You don't know that, Abbs. He might. The idea might be offensive enough to him that he'd . . . well, maybe not _shoot_ me, but maybe he'd slug me in the face. Had that happen a time or two.” He sighed dejectedly, and Gibbs frowned. He'd not heard that, but he also knew that Tony wouldn't say anything about his partners. The situation with the jackass in Baltimore had proved that. He resolved to look a little more closely into the reasons he'd moved through PDs so quickly. Tony had given him reasons, but they were … hinky. He sighed quietly and continued to listen.

“I'm pretty sure he won't slug you, Tony. He really likes you. I've told you what it was like before you got here. You've been good for him.” Gibbs gut began to really turn. There were only a few people who had been at the agency longer than Tony, and one of them was talking to him. Leon was another, but he'd already discounted him. Abby's next words sealed it, though. “He was a bear, Tony. A _bear_. I mean, I know why now, but you kind of fixed something. Settled something in him.” His heart began to race, and he stepped back, letting the two of them talk. They had nothing pressing, and he had to figure out how to handle this. If he even wanted to try to handle it. 

He could leave it alone, but he knew himself. He would have to do something. Either acknowledge it and let the man down easy, or risk it, ignore his rules, and do something. He wandered back to his desk deep in thought, and settled in to work on the never-ending stack of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

That night, on a whim, he stopped by the video store. He talked to the young woman behind the counter. They didn't have the “Firefly” stuff, but he did rent the movie. She said it might not make a lot of sense to him without having seen the series, but he waved off her concern. If he wanted to see it, he would have somebody order it for him. McGee could, he knew, and he wouldn't have to give him a reason, other than a friend had recommended it.

He slid the disk in his old DVD player and sat back to watch. Bemused, he could see the comparisons. And they'd been right. Kate easily had filled the role of Zoë. He wasn't sure about Tony being Jayne, but could see why they'd said so. Maybe there was something in the series that had made it even more clear. He resigned himself to asking McGee about it the next day. He fell asleep still not having dealt with the problem of DiNozzo.

* * *

The next day, after weird dreams involving Tony, the spaceship from the movie, and vague images of red and velvet, Gibbs got ready for work. He was tired enough that it took two extra cups of coffee before he was ready to go. He was later than he intended to be, and of course, DiNozzo noticed.

“Tough night, Boss?” He looked more worried than smug. Gibbs shrugged it off and directed them to keep working on the paperwork. Luckily – not for the poor slob on the ground, but for them – they got a call mid-morning. He rode with DiNozzo out to the crime scene, fighting himself the whole way there about whether to say anything or not. Finally, professionalism won out, and he kept quiet. They picked up the lieutenant, and began their case. It took most of the day to find a lead, and by 9 PM, they were exhausted and sniping at each other. 

He ran a hand over his face and stood up. “Pack it in. Too tired to see straight, and nobody's findin' a damn thing. Start over fresh in the morning. DiNozzo, with me.” He had to figure this out. 

Tony looked confused, but he obediently grabbed his pack, badge and gun, and fell right in step behind him. As tired as he was, Gibbs felt the other man's presence as a nearly physical warmth behind him. “What's up, Boss?” Tony asked as they entered the elevator. 

“Steak sound good?” Gibbs nearly slapped himself. He wasn't chicken, but he did realize he wanted to do this on his territory. Maybe more wolf than chicken. 

“Steak always sounds good, Boss, but any particular reason for tonight?” Tony followed him out to the yard. 

Gibbs pondered that for a moment, then decided against answering verbally. Instead, he just quirked his brow and gave the other man the glare that said 'well, duh, but I'm not telling you yet.' 

“Gotcha. Meet you there? Don't die on the road.” Tony added that last after a moment. 

Gibbs reached up and slapped him lightly, then got into his car and drove home. He beat Tony by about five minutes, so the steaks were on the grill and a beer sat on the coffee table waiting. 

Tony strode in, set his pack down, and grabbed the beer. “Smells good, Boss.” 

Gibbs grunted his thanks, and considered how best to approach the subject. “Got started listenin' at doors when I was little.” He decided to be blunt. It had worked in the past. “Folks'd tell Jack everything, and they wouldn't say a thing if a kid was in the room. So, Jack'd send me to play, and I'd just listen at the door, and then feign surprise when he told Mom at dinner time. After Mom died, I'd listen because it was the only way to get any news. Or find out how the old man was doin'. He never caught me.” He was proud of that fact. “Came in handy in the Corps.” 

Tony was a very smart man. He was catching on. His face was paling and he had set his bottle down. “How much of it did you hear?” 

“Enough. Didn't name names, but enough to know I had a hell of a lot to think about.” He ran a hand across his chin. “Wouldn't slug you in the nose.” 

“Oh, _god_ ” Tony dropped his head into his hands. “But you want my resignation?” 

“Don't put words in my mouth, DiNozzo. Not what I said.” He flipped one of the steaks, counted to ten, and flipped the other. 

“You aren't saying much at all, except that you know I've been mooning after you. I don't know _what_ to think.” That was a fair point, and Gibbs pursed his lips in thought. 

“Dunno what to think myself,” he admitted. 

Tony blinked. “Well, have you ever thought about me like that?” He snorted. “Damn, does that sound like a teenage girl. 'Check yes or no.'” 

“Hadn't thought about it, no.” Gibbs took a risk. “Not exactly adverse, though.” He shrugged. Tony's steak looked almost done, so Gibbs pulled it off the fire and set it on a plate, handing it over to him. “S hot.” 

“Yeah, got that.” Tony grabbed the plate and set it down. “So, _not adverse_. What's that mean? It doesn't sound like you're exactly interested, just that it wouldn't be a bother.” He huffed. 

“Don't know yet.” He'd already said that. “Been thinkin' about it, and don't know.” He hated that he couldn't figure this out. 

Tony fell silent, unsure of what to think, Gibbs saw. He looked around, and his eyes fell on the TV. It still had the movie case on top of it. “You watched it?” He grinned. “What'd you think?” 

“Good movie. See what you mean.” Gibbs gave his half-smile. “You do like pokin' fun at people like Jayne, but in other ways, you're like the pilot guy. The one that …” 

“Wash.” Tony nodded. “I can see that.” He shook his head. “I need to show you Firefly.” 

“Could watch it together. Call it a date?” Gibbs knew he sounded tentative, so he busied himself by taking his own steak off the fire and plating it. He moved to sit back on the couch next to Tony. 

“We could.” Tony cut his steak, taking a bite. “This is good, Boss.” 

“Jethro,” Gibbs corrected gently. 

“Jethro, then.” Tony continued to eat for a while. “Before we get too far into this, though, one thing I want to do.” Gibbs frowned, and Tony slid closer to him, setting his plate down. He slid a long arm around behind Gibbs' shoulders, and Gibbs understood. He set his own food down and leaned in, tilting his head enough to avoid their noses bumping into each other. 

Tony huffed softly in amusement, and closed the distance. Their lips touched, and he sighed, pressing them closer. It felt good. He hadn't been with a man in a long time, and he'd forgotten how good it felt. 

They pulled apart, and Gibbs stared into lust-darkened eyes. “Yeah.” It was the only comment he had. “Yeah.” 

“So, Firefly for a date? Maybe since you cooked for me tonight, I'll cook for you, huh?” Tony left his arm around Gibbs' shoulders, and he leaned into the comfort. 

“Could.” Internally, he was planning on getting him into bed after they watched the show. _Sex and Firefly. Sounded like a damn good date._


End file.
